Question: $10ab + 3b + 6c - 5 = -5b - 5c - 10$ Solve for $a$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $10ab + 3b + 6c - {5} = -5b - 5c - {10}$ $10ab + 3b + 6c = -5b - 5c - {5}$ Combine $c$ terms on the right. $10ab + 3b + {6c} = -5b - {5c} - 5$ $10ab + 3b = -5b - {11c} - 5$ Combine $b$ terms on the right. $10ab + {3b} = -{5b} - 11c - 5$ $10ab = -{8b} - 11c - 5$ Isolate $a$ ${10}a{b} = -8b - 11c - 5$ $a = \dfrac{ -8b - 11c - 5 }{ {10b} }$